Angel and Angel
by Graceful Kiwi
Summary: After being kicked out of warrior angel school, Pit moves in to the apartment next to Gabriel. Antics ensue. This was originally gonna be bigger but I lost the heart to write the rest so this concept is all you get. Written back in 2018.


"Oh, come on"

Pit kicked a rock. Alone, he strolled through the streets in a sulk. Instead of his usual angel's toga, Pit was wearing a white hoodie and jeans. Having recently been kicked out of Palutena's school of warrior angels, Pit was sent to Earth to live among the humans and learn some of their values. Soon enough, Pit reached the apartment block where he was meant to be staying. Pit pulled an envelope out of his pocket, where he had his apartment's key. Pit went up to the door '5' and tried the lock, but the key wasn't turning.

"What the Hell?" He jammed the key in the lock a few more times, to no avail. He tried once again, but this time the door opened before he could put the key in the lock and he jammed the key right into a girl's breast.

"Ack!" she let out a cute squeal. This was Gabriel Tenma White.

"You bastard! What in Heaven do you think you're doing!" she yelled. A dart of yellow light hit Pit in the chest.

"Ow! Sorry! Sorry! I thought this was my apartment!" Pit gasped in pain. He reached to grab his key off the ground

"Huh? How could you possibly mess up that badly?"

Pit showed her the key.

"See? It says five! It matches with your door!"

"Uh? So it does" she stood there for a moment "Oh yeah. I switched the numbers so Vigne wouldn't bother me. It's worked so far"

"So it was your fault!"

"Eh. Not my problem"

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled angrily. Who was this girl?

"Well, have fun" she went to close the door, but Pit stuck his foot in the way.

"Wait just a second, who are you to talk down to me like that?!"

"I'm Gabriel Tenma White. See ya" Gab slammed the door on Pit's foot, making him flinch away. The lock clicked, denying Pit access.

Tenma White… Tenma White. Shouldn't I know that name? Pit was now safely in his apartment, thinking hard, something that he didn't usually do. Got it! Zelel Tenma White! God's right hand! Is this her little sister? Gabriel… suddenly, there was a loud knocking at Pit's door

"Gab! Goddammit, you agreed to go out with me an hour ago!" The door flew open, and a blue-haired demon stood in the doorway, holding a trident and looking very angry.

"Huh? Who are you?" she suddenly realised that there was a guy standing in what she thought was a girl's apartment. Hang on, she thought does Gab have a… boyfriend?

"Begone! Foul demon!" Pit summoned his bow into his hand and shot a holy arrow straight at her.

"Wait! Wait! This must be a misunderstanding!" she deflected the arrow with her trident in a panic "I didn't know Gab was seeing anyone!"

"Huh?" Pit's brain worked overtime to make sense of the situation "Oh! You must be… Vigne?"

Vigne was surprised. He must be seeing her in secret, and she must've told him about me!

"You're looking for Ms. Tenma, right?"

Vigne's train of thought was interrupted.

"Huh? Yes, Gab. Is she not home?"

Pit smiled at her "No, she lives next door. She apparently swapped the apartment numbers to confuse you"

"Damn her. I'm so sorry to intrude!" Vigne bowed, her demonic wings and horns disappearing along with her trident.

"How un-demonic of you to apologise like that. Thank you. I'm Pit" Pit extended his hand "Let's be friends"

Vigne took his hand "I'm Vignette April. I'll help you clean up here" Vigne immediately started picking up debris from the blasted door.

"By the way, what's your relationship with Gabriel?" Vigne said, curious. Pit laughed.

"Actually, I just moved in and made the same mistake that you did. Ms. Tenma was so rude though. Nothing like her sister. Or you, Ms. April"

"You can call me Vignette, Pit" They laughed together and repaired the door.

"Why are you dragging me here again" Pittoo chased after Viridi, the goddess of nature, as she watched a certain apartment complex from a bush.

"I'm sure this is where he is"

"You're a stalker, Vi"


End file.
